Missing Memories
by PARN of hero
Summary: A powerful spell has channged their memories. They are no longer together neither friends. What will it happen to them now? ONE-SHOT Monday
1. Missing Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sorry!**

**Author's Note: Thank you! Happy 5 de Mayo!**

**Missing Memories**

**What happens when someone severs their relationship by changing their memories together? Could they find their way back? One-shot Monday.**

After months of peace, Winter Break was in full swing and Camp Half-Blood was full with activities and campers. One morning, days before Christmas, campers were startled by loud screams coming from Cabin 3. Inside the cabin, two campers just woke up in the same bed.

Annabeth woke up really content of a good night of sleep when something moved near her. Her eyes widened with horror at the sight of back of a black haired boy snoring without t-shirt next to her. She gasped frightened and stood up.

"What the bloody Tartarus are you doing here?!" yelled Annabeth. The boy woke up and looked at her with surprise and anger.

"What are you doing here? This is my bed!" yelled Percy. Annabeth looked around and she realized this wasn't her cabin.

"What? Did you kidnap me?!" yelled Annabeth.

"Why would I? You are NOT that pretty" snorted Percy making Annabeth angry.

"Shut up!" yelled Annabeth.

"Shut me up!" yelled Percy.

"I've better go before you rape me, sicko!" yelled Annabeth and walked out the cabin fuming.

Annabeth was already in the middle of the cabins when Percy caught her wrist. She turned to see him and he was mad. Campers were starting to surround them ready for a spectacle.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Percy.

"Let go of me!" yelled Ananbeth and slapped him. Some campers gasped and other giggled. Percy let her hand go.

"How didn't I know if you drug me and rape?" said Percy loudly. Annabeth was fuming but then she saw him.

"Are you insane?... Why are wearing only boxers?" said Annabeth confused.

"I was in my cabin. I am always alone so I can wear whatever I want…" said Percy and he lowered his eyes like checking her up. Percy smiled mischievously making Annabeth flushed.

"What?" said Annabeth confused then she saw herself. She was wearing a cami and sleep shorts. She felt naked with such stare.

"You are disgusting!" said Annabeth and stormed away to her cabin.

Once Annabeth was inside the cabin, she screamed of exasperation. She was supposed to be poised and calmed but Percy Jackson had a way to annoy and push her buttons every single time. She changed her sleepwear quickly into denim shorts and camp t-shirt.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" said Malcolm walking in. He saw the whole thing.

"The stupid son of Poseidon dragged me to his bed. I woke up there" said Annabeth with her fists clenched ready and kicked her bunk chest.

"Come on, are you joking, right?" said Malcolm with a smile.

"What do you mean?" said Annabeth staring at him.

"Come on, Percy is your boyfriend" said Malcolm hoping for Annabeth to break a laugh or giggle.

"Are you insane too? I don't have a boyfriend, less him" said Annabeth and Malcolm lost his smile.

"You don't remember?" said Malcolm walking closer to her. He touched her forehead hoping for fever and hallucinations.

"What I don't remember?" said Annabeth now worried.

"Come with me" said Malcolm taking her hand and dragging her out.

Malcolm walked with Annabeth to Hypnos Cabin. Piper caught up with them before entering. She also saw the whole thing and everything was just really suspicious.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" said Piper.

"Yes, I feel fine. I don't know why Malcolm is taking me here?" said Annabeth. Piper nodded with a concern stare.

Inside the cozy cabin, Clovis was sleeping. Malcolm and Piper shook him for a couple of minutes until he woke up. It took them more to convince him to take a look to Annabeth. Clovis touched Annabeth's head for a couple of minutes making the rest anxious.

"Their memories were changed, a God maybe, very powerful magic is involved" said Clovis. He walked to his bed and slept again. Annabeth stood up and walked around the cabin. She was feeling drowsy in such warm cozy environment.

"Who?" said Piper looking at Malcolm.

"Aphrodite?" said Malcolm.

"Do you really think my mother would do something…? What I am saying? Of course, it was my mother. She must be really bored these days. Probably, there is nothing good on Hephaestus TV" said Piper.

"What are we going to do?" said Malcolm.

"Hope that something triggers their memories?" said Piper.

"It's not a bad plan" said Malcolm.

"Really?" said Piper.

"Of course, it's a terrible plan" said Malcolm rolling his eyes. Piper was about to say something to Malcolm when she realized Annabeth wasn't with them anymore.

"Wait! Where is Annabeth?" said Piper, then she looked at the door. Annabeth was just getting to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" said Malcolm.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. My memory is perfectly fine. I have a class to teach" said Annabeth.

Annabeth walked alone to the training arena where she had a class with the youngest campers, kids around 7 to 12. Most of them were year-arounders for two main reasons: orphans or abandoned. Annabeth walked to be greeted by 6 little kids when she saw a teenager with them.

"What are you doing here?" spatted Annabeth at Percy.

"This is my class" said Percy looking at his sword. Annabeth walked to the bulletin board by the arena and grabbed the schedule. She showed it to Percy.

"Damn no, this is my class! It says right here… with your name too. That's weird. I don't remember ever teaching with you" said Annabeth once she read the paper. Percy snatched the paper from her hands and read it too. He was confused.

"That makes two" said Percy.

"Are you staying or not?" said Annabeth looking at his eyes. She tried not to blush since she liked the eye color.

"No, you stay" said Percy and left Annabeth with the kids.

Percy walked alone to his Cabin. Since he didn't have a class to teach, he would spend some time relaxing in his cabin, probably listening to music or taking a nap. He was almost getting to his cabin when someone ran at him.

"Hey, Percy" said Drew waving at him.

"Hi, Drew" said Percy.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out in the lake later" said Drew using all her charm, though she didn't need it. Percy wanted the same too.

"Sure" said Percy with a smile.

"It's a date then" said Drew smiling back and winked at him very flirtatiously. Drew left to her cabin and Percy entered his.

In the entrance of Cabin 10, Piper was waiting for Drew. She saw the whole thing.

"What do you think are you doing?" hissed Piper. Drew threw her a sassy smile and shrugged.

"What? He is in the market, right?" said Drew and walked in her cabin. Piper sighed and went to find Rachel. She probably knew what to do.

Later that day, Annabeth walked to Cabin 3 fuming. Campers could almost see the smoke coming out her ears. She was really furious. She slammed Percy's door opening waking up Percy. Annabeth walked to him and tried not to blush. He was wearing only boxers again.

"What do you want now?" yelled Percy standing up as fast as he could.

"Are you trying to make some kind of sick joke on me?" said Annabeth with her hands on her sides. Her face was red of rage.

"What are you talking about, Chase?" said Percy also angry.

"This picture" said Annabeth showing him a picture in her bed. "You made it"

Percy stared at the picture. It was the two of them. Annabeth was waving and laughing as Percy was kissing her cheek with his arms on her waist. They looked like a happy couple in love.

"I didn't. Maybe you did. Maybe you want so hard to get in my pants that you made it for your pervert fantasies… I can't blame you. I am a hero, good looking and all. I'm all girls' dream" said Percy with a sneer. Annabeth blushed and got so furious that ripped the picture in pieces.

"I didn't do such thing" said Annabeth.

"I can see you face blushing. You are thinking about me in that way… Well, in your dreams" sneered Percy.

"Shut up, idiot" yelled Annabeth and walked away fuming.

Later that night, Annabeth had terrible nightmares that made her scream and toss on her bed. After two hours of nightmares, her siblings threw her out of the cabin claiming for a good night of sleep.

So Annabeth was out of her cabin without a place to go to. She thought of going to the big house or Rachel's cave, and then she heard painful noises coming from cabin 3. She walked slowly to the cabin with her sword at hand. Annabeth entered slowly the cabin to find Percy moaning, sweating, gasping, whimpering and tossing around the bed. He looked like in pain.

Annabeth stared at him and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She wondered if she looked like that before Malcolm woke her up. Annabeth sighed and shook Percy until he woke up scary and panting.

"What are you doing here?" said Percy scared as he sat up covering himself. He was sleeping without a shirt.

"I heard you and I came to check up on you. I thought there was a monster here" said Annabeth.

"Kind of… I dreamed so horrible. I was surrounded in a toxic environment, even breathing hurt. Drakons were chasing me and…" said Percy wiping off the sweat of his forehead.

"I had a dream like that. My siblings threw me out of the cabin. I don't let them sleep apparently" said Annabeth.

"You can sleep here in you want" said Percy. Annabeth felt her face red.

"You are disgusting. You are trying to get me in your bed" snorted Annabeth.

"You wish. There are plenty of empty beds and you can't go back to your cabin, right?" said Percy and they stared at each other.

For some reason, Annabeth didn't feel that awkward at all by the proposal, so she nodded.

"Yeah, why not? But I am sleeping with my sword, so don't get any ideas" said Annabeth and dusted a bed. Percy laughed nervously.

In a matter of minutes, she was on a bed under covers trying to sleep.

"We could have been friends, you know?" said Percy.

"Maybe, but you chose Clarisse to go with you to find Zeus' master lighting. You know how much I wanted to go on a quest since I was 7" said Annabeth.

"Well, you chose Luke before Camp" said Percy.

"I know. Some still blame for the deaths…" said Annabeth and felt like crying.

"Why did you go with us to Rome and Athens?" said Percy.

"Chiron asked me to and I think I needed to redeem myself after Luke" said Annabeth.

"I got you, sleep tight, Chase" said Percy.

"You too, Jackson" said Annabeth.

During the night, Percy woke her up once. Annabeth woke up Percy twice. On the third time, he felt off the bed waking up Annabeth and made her laugh so hard that she couldn't sleep anymore.

At dawn, Annabeth got out of bed and stared at Percy who was sleeping with a scowl on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming about and thought about waking him up but he didn't have a nightmare. She walked to her cabin and got ready for the day.

For other two nights, Annabeth slept in Percy's cabin after her siblings kicked her out politely and impolitely of the cabin. They talked a little bit between nightmares trying to figure out why their nightmares were so alike.

Christmas was getting near, and Annabeth and Percy didn't get their memories together back. Chiron prohibited the campers to make any attempt to help them.

According to Chiron, they must get back together by themselves. However, that didn't stop Piper and Rachel who had tried talking to them hoping for them to remember something but nothing. Piper and Rachel were drinking hot chocolate even if the weather wasn't cold, just to feel the holiday season.

"I'm getting worry" said Piper.

"I know what you mean. It's been 3 days and nothing" said Rachel and sighed.

"Drew has been hanging out with Percy" said Piper and sighed too.

"And Annabeth is not jealous?" said Rachel.

"No, she is been hanging out with William. They seem to be getting really close, you know?" said Piper.

"Now, I am worried" said Rachel.

Later that day, Percy and Annabeth had to teach together. Percy tried to back off hoping to get a chance to sneak around with Drew but Annabeth didn't let him. So they taught together to the youngest campers. They sneered and snorted at each other amusing the kids, but the class went well. At least, there were not trips to the infirmary.

After lunch, Drew and Percy were walking by the lake when they saw Annabeth and Malcolm behind a tree kissing. Percy's blood boiled with such jealously like never before in his life. He ran at them furiously.

Annabeth was kissing William, but something felt odd in their kiss, like kissing a cousin. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and saw Percy standing in front of her. He was enraged.

"What are you doing?" roared Percy. Annabeth looked at him in confusion. For a second, they stared at each other slightly blushing by the proximity.

"Why do you care?" snorted Annabeth. Percy gasped and looked away upset with his fists clenched.

"Well, I don't" yelled Percy pointing at her.

"Fine. Come on, William" yelled Annabeth and grabbed William's arm pulling him as far as possible of Percy Jackson.

Percy stayed there thinking what happened. He never had behaved like that before, less if Annabeth was involved. Drew just looked at him and tried to touch his shoulder but he brushed her off running to his cabin. He just needed to be alone right now.

That night, Annabeth didn't go to Percy's cabin. She stayed with Chiron in the big house. Percy stayed until very late waiting for her. After a couple of nights talking and waking up each other, he kind of missed her.

Morning came and it was Christmas' eve. Today, Capture the Flag was scheduled. Campers were excited since the dream couple was out of the picture and in different teams. Whoever got Annabeth on their team would definitely win.

Annabeth's plan was simple: get the flag right under Percy's nose, separate him from his team and ran for it. He was probably the best but he couldn't with a whole army by himself.

Annabeth was the one to lure him out which was an easy task since he was alone making guard to the flag. Annabeth felt suspicion as she walked quietly behind Percy with her sword.

"I knew your plan all along" said Percy with his back at Annabeth. The Ares cabin jumped out of the trees. She was surrounded by the vicious Clarisse's siblings. Percy turned and they stared at each other. She cursed under her breath and smiled at Percy.

"Same here" said Annabeth and whistled. Apollo campers appeared out of nowhere. Some rushed at the Ares' campers and others stayed to shoot their arrows.

Both sides fought and Percy battled Annabeth. They were almost equally good but Annabeth was smarter. She managed to disarm Percy but for only a second as he rolled dodging her and grabbing his sword again. Percy's armor fell on the movement making him a target for the arrows. For the distance, William saw the opportunity and shot at him.

Percy turned to receive the arrow but Annabeth was fastest. She fell on the ground with the arrow on her shoulder. On the fall, she hit her head with rock and she was knocked out cold.

Annabeth woke up in the infirmary and Percy was by her side. She looked around as she was really confused of what happened: she received the arrow for Percy. Something made her do it. As she was deep in thought, Percy cleared his throat making her look at him.

"Hi" said Percy smiling.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" said Annabeth.

"Checking you up… I mean I was checking on you" said Percy making Annabeth blush.

"Shut up" said Annabeth with fake annoyance.

"How are you feeling?" said Percy and touched her shoulder. He wanted to hold her hand but he didn't dare.

"Fine" said Annabeth moving her shoulder far from Percy.

"Thank you. I don't know why you did it, but thank you" said Percy scratching his head. Annabeth frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know myself. I just felt I had to" said Annabeth shrugging. Percy nodded at her words and stood up.

"Ok, see ya around" said Percy and left her alone.

Later that night, Annabeth stayed out one hour before entering to Percy's cabin. She debated with herself her growing feelings for Percy and what it meant spending more time together. She had convinced herself of going back to the big house when she heard noise inside. Percy was having a nightmare and for the sound it was a big one.

Annabeth walked him and saw Percy yelling in his sleep. He had a scared face and Annabeth leaned to wake him up. Suddenly, he pulled her to his chest. Percy woke up startled as he felt the weight on him.

"What are you doing?" said Percy looking at Annabeth just inches of his face.

"You grabbed me and here I am" said Annabeth softly. She was so close that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Why?" said Percy softly.

"I don't know. You were yelling. Bad dream?" said Annabeth with a smile. Her hand touched his face and they stared at each other. Their hearts were beating fast and their faces blushing.

"Yeah, you were about to fall into a bottomless pit and I was rushing to you... I was afraid" said Percy and placed his hand on her neck pulling her even closer. Since her absent yesterday, his thoughts were clear. He liked her.

"Of what?" said Annabeth slightly hopefully. She missed him yesterday to the point of pain.

"Of losing you" said Percy making Annabeth gasped.

Annabeth leaned closer just an inch of his lips. She wanted him to make the first move.

"Really?" said Annabeth with a smile as she stared at the annoying yet enduring face of Percy Jackson.

Percy pulled her to him and they kissed. It was an awesome first kiss. Everything around them faded. Nothing matter but their lips together moving in sync. The kiss was so electric that it was all they needed. Their memories flowed back in a swirl leaving them dizzy.

Annabeth collapsed on his chest and blinked a couple of times as her head was swirling. Then she saw him with his eyes closed also dizzy. Her boyfriend was in front of her. The 17 years old teen who went with her to Tartarus, who protected her and loved her. She remembered everything even the last couple of days.

"Seaweed brain" said Annabeth as she felt his cheek with her hand. Percy smiled at his nickname.

Percy opened his eyes and saw her: his beautiful and perfect girlfriend. She is the only that drives him to be a better man every day. He remembered her.

"Wise girl" said Percy with a loving smile. They looked at each other and they kissed again savoring the last days apart.

"I remember" said Percy.

"Me too… wait, you were dating Drew!" said Annabeth gasping as she recalled the last couple of days.

"I caught kissing William" said Percy grinning. He smiled to the fact he behave like a jealous idiot for her only.

"It wasn't a good kiss. You are a better kisser any day of the week" said Annabeth looking at his sea green eyes.

"Same here" said Percy and they kissed again.

"You know. This means that we belong together" said Annabeth.

"Yes, beautiful. I love you" said Percy.

"I love you too" said Annabeth.

The following morning was Christmas and by breakfast everybody knew that they got their memories back. Most campers were happy, except for Drew and William. Piper was beaming with happiness but at the same time was really annoyed with her mother's behavior.

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the lake and talking when Piper came with a box for them. Annabeth stared at her with curiosity. They had already exchanged presents.

"This just got here. My mother sent you this for you. I'm so embarrassed of her right now" said Piper giving the box to Percy.

There was a note inside saying: "_A true love kiss works like a charm. XOXO Aphrodite_." Annabeth rolled her eyes likewise Piper as she read the note. They both were mad at the Goddess of Love.

"Open it, seaweed brain" said Annabeth looking with curiosity.

Percy tore the box open.

"What's inside?" said Annabeth.

"Everything for a week in Disney World for 2" said Percy. "Sweet"

"I guess so" said Annabeth shrugging.

"We can go tomorrow, if you want" said Percy. Annabeth thought for a minute and nodded.

"New Year in Disney. It sounds Ok. Let's hope we don't find so many monsters in Orlando" said Annabeth.

"It doesn't matter as long you are by my side, right?" said Percy with a wink making Annabeth blushed and making Piper giggled like an Aphrodite's girl.

"Oh, shut up" said Annabeth half-amused and kissed Percy.


	2. It's not you, it's me and thanks

I am sorry. I'm going on vacations, or hiatus like some love to put it. I am super busy right now with work.

Thanks and keep reading.

This story at this day: August 31st, 2014. Lovely Sunday!

Views: 310

Reviews: 3

Favorites: 5

Followers: 4

I want to thanks to all of you for accepting and embracing my words. I love almost every single story. I made so many offsprings that I had to summarize them:

Percy + Annabeth = Derek and Cora (Alaska); Pamela, Philip and Paris (Daughters of the Sea); Sage (Mistakes)

Annabeth + Apollo = Nora (Decision)

Annabeth + Jake = Aida (Mistakes)

Piper + Jason = Jason Jr (Daughters of the sea)

Piper + Nico = Maria Bianca (Daughters of the sea)

Hazel + Leo = Hope (Newborn blood)

Hazel + Adam = Nicholas and Marie (Alaska)

Leo + Calypso = Samantha and Emma (Newborn blood)

Frank + Hazel = Emily Marie, Sean and Frank (Mistakes)

Sally + Paul = Peter and Patrick (Daughters); Sarah (Alaska)

If you ask which is my favorite story, well, I don't have one. However, I will sell you each one to read it or re-read it.

**Alaska saga**: "The whole Jackson family is in trouble, a lot of blood and death"

**Daughters of the Sea**: "Percy and his siblings had a bond that transcends time and space"

**Mistakes, Choices and Happiness:** "There is much guilt and bad moves"

**Newborn Blood:** "Who loves Leo the most?"

**The Decision that Changed Everything:** "The worst mistake Percy ever did and the consequences"

**Story of Us:** "My... autobiography"

**Visiting the Chase:** "The scars of Tartarus runs deep"

One-shots

**By the Fire:** "Who is in love of who?"

**Missing Memories:** "How meant to be is Percabeth?"

**Red Rings:** "Annabeth is jealous"

**Train Trip:** "I don't like Jasiper, but I still love this story"


End file.
